Wishing
by Di-Pekka
Summary: One Shot! Mia's with Josh... But loves Michael... Mia has to get rid of Josh,what happens when Josh doesn't want to break up? Please R


**HI! I'm back! MHUAUAUAUAUAUA!**

**Oh well nevermind! ;) Hope you like this! One-shot! and please forgive any errors... eheheheh... enjoy... Please R&R! It makes me happy! **

**DI**

**

* * *

****Thursday**

Mia was thinking in her state of popularity… She knew why she was popular… She was dating Josh. That was it. It wasn't because of her speeches about Greenpeace or other things. She was Josh's girlfriend… not Mia… She wished she wasn't his girlfriend… She loved Michael… more and more as the days would pass, she didn't thought it was possible, but it was! She was with Josh, not Michael unfortunately. And she was with him since that ball.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

Mia was waiting for Josh to pick her and Lars when the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mia? This is Josh!..."

"Oh! Hi there!"

"Mia I'm not going to make your home in time! My car is broken and I need to take it to the mechanic."

"Oh… um… Josh why don't Lars and I pick you where you are?"

"Mia I can't… tomorrow I'm going to need the car… why don't you go with Lars… maybe you'll have fun."

"Okay Josh… Bye!" How could he do this to her? That was definitely the most important day for her! She was going to a dance with the most handsome guy in the high school, and right now she didn't have a date… she was all by herself.

"Lars we better get going or else I'm going to get late." He got up and started walking to the door.

"Mia, dear, where's Josh?" Her mother asked.

"He broke his car, so I'm going to the ball." She said.

"Alone?" Her dad inquired.

"With Lars… See you later!"

"Mia be home at midnight!" Her mother told her.

"'Kay mom!" She said.

Then she headed to the ball. When she got there she forgot he had the tickets, so she couldn't get in. She told Lars what was happening, and started to come home when she was stopped by Michael. He called Mia.

"MIA? Thermopolis, where's Josh?"

She blushed furiously. "Hum… He couldn't make it…"

"What?"

"His car is broken… and I came all by myself… with Lars I mean!"

"Oh! I see! Then why are you going home if you didn't come in?"

"Well… I forgot he had the tickets, so I was going home…"

"You don't need to… Want to go walking?"

"Sure…" They went together, and in fact she didn't mind of Josh not going… not at all! She was with Michael. They never got tired talking… and she got home at eleven forty eight thanks to Lars, or they would keep talking.

"So… did you have fun Thermopolis?"

"Great time for sure! How about you?"

"I did too! I gotta go! See you later." He peeked her on the cheek and went away blushing more than her!

* * *

Why am I popular now? It's because I'm dating Josh… I know… Why can't I like having him? I mean, I'm never happy with what I have! I wish I could have Michael, but I'm with Josh… But I don't feel right pretending to love him… I wish I never liked him! He's a jerk! Now it's too late for complaining… I'm going to break up with him!... How? Something to figure out later!

Because of Josh I'm distant of Lilly… My nights never were the same with Lilly… I didn't go to her house… I was almost never with her… I'm going to call her…

"Hello?" Michael said.

"Hi… uh… can I talk to Lilly please?"

"Yes… who's this?"

"It's me Michael… Mia!"

"UH! Alright Mia… Lilly? Thermopolis for you on the phone! Bye Mia!"

"Bye…"

"Hello?" She said coldly.

"Lilly… How are you?"

"I'm fine! I can't say the same is up to you, since you never call for good news now!"

"Lilly… I know I was stupid… I'm sorry… It was Josh…"

"No Mia! It was you! If you didn't want to stop talking to me then you wouldn't do it!"

"Sorry Lilly… I really am! I mean you're my friend since first grade… I rather loose Josh than you!"

"It's fine Mia, but I hope you don't do that again, and you know that he doesn't deserve you… He's a jerk Mia! Leave him!"

"I want to… I'm going to break up with him…"

"Mia you don't need to stop being with your friends because of him… really! Now get your but on the desk chair and do your algebra homework! We'll talk tomorrow!"

"Bye Lilly, and once again sorry!"

"Bye Mia!"

So now, I'm friends with Lilly… again! Thank god! I was so hopeless without her to help me! Now time to sleep…

* * *

**Friday**

I'm going to school in the limo; I'm going to pick Lilly and MICHAEL up. Since I'm friend with Lilly again she agreed to come with me. Today is the day I'm going to finish with Josh. I need time to think. I want Michael, but I can't stop feeling bad because of Josh. I mean, he thinks that I love him, but he's a jerk! He thinks that I'm like Lana! PDAs are a great thing to him! Does he like showing off? Yes! What kind of a guy does hang around with his girlfriend and forbids her to go out with her friends? Josh does!

What a child he is!

We arrived their house… Michael's awesome! As always! Lilly… well Lilly is normal! As usual! I'm going to give her a tight hug!

"Mia? Where's Mia?"

"I'm over here Lilly, hugging you!"

"I know silly! But you haven't talked to me in a while, so I was joking! You are so obtuse sometimes!" I missed her! Al thought I never stopped talking to Michael! Don't know why! I guess I love him more than I thought so!

Now I'm going to classes… I'm going to break up at lunch not now…

Were reaching to the school, and Josh's outside. I'm going to say hi with LILLY! Yes! He can't stop me of hanging out with my friends!

We got out of the limo together and I went in his way.

"Hi Josh…"

"Hey babe!" He was going to kiss me but I turned around to talk to Lilly. Better run…

"Lilly… uh… so how's Boris?" Nothing that came up to my mind…

"He's fine, I guess!" She answered.

"That's good." I said.

"Mia… can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

What do I answer now? Think!

"We'll talk later Josh… I have an Algebra test and Lilly is going to help me. See you later" RUN MIA RUN! Now I can't face him till lunch….

* * *

**Friday, lunch time**

So now I'm going to face him… AHHHH… How do I do it? "Josh, I'm really sorry but I don't love you anymore!" No… It can't be it! OMG! The bell just rang… He's coming! I can feel it!

"Mia?"

"Hi…" Now what?

"Mia do you want to talk?" He asks me.

"Sure!" I told Josh.

"Let's go outside."

"Alright!"

We are walking outside…

"Josh… I don't…"

"You what Mia?" Tell him.

"I…" Think… "I guess we should break up." I said in a whisper.

"What Mia? I didn't hear you!"

"I think… We should break up!" I've said it! I'm free!

"No we don't!" He's grabbing my arm, hurting me… He pulled me to him? "Nobody breaks up with me!" He said in my ear calmly.

"Josh? Stop! You're scaring me!"

"Good! Because you are my girlfriend until I say that you're not anymore understood?" WHAT?

"No…" He hurt me more in the arm. "Yes…" He's creeping me. He's he going to hit me? Where's Lars? Didn't he notice Josh? I know that Josh only grabbed me like that because I was out of sight, but he should have seen. Now what? I can't stop him. Not alone.

"Good! Now let's have lunch!" What? He hurts me and now he wants to lunch?

"Josh I've already lunched." He's not going to hurt me just because I ate before him, is he?

"Ok! But remember what I said!" Then he lefts me here. I don't want to be with him… I want to go home and never leave. He's coming back? "Mia I forgot to tell you, we have a party tonight at Jason's house. We're coming! See you later!" What? Who's Jason? I need some rest today! But I can't say no or he will hurt me. I guess I'll go and come out a little bit later. I need to…

Now G&T? I'm not in mood for it. Explanations of algebra with Michael? I'd like it if nothing had happened with Josh.

**Later in G&T**

I can't concentrate… Josh keeps popping up in my thoughts… what am I going to do? I really can't stay with him. I can't tell Lilly, mother, father, Lars, Tina, Grandmére… Who? Not Michael…

"MIA? ARE YOU LISTENING?" Why are you screaming?

"Michael? What's happening?"

"I'm the one who should ask! You're not listening to me!" Ups...

"Sorry… it's just… something happened today…"

"What? I haven't seen you like this in a while…"

"Nothing important!" Me and my big mouth!

"Mia? What's that bruise in your arm?" AH… a bruise. It was Josh! Oh god… I was scratching my arm and he saw it… now what?

"Oh… I must have hurt myself somewhere…"

"It looks bad!"

"Doesn't matter!" Yes it does… Oh god!

"Well let's get back to work." Then he grabbed my pencil and started explaining all of the exercises. I couldn't concentrate thought!

When I got home I went to bed… I just wanted to sleep. Until I had to go to that stupid party with Josh… crap! I better take Lars upstairs in the party!

* * *

**Party**

Mia was in the party. Where? She didn't know. She had a shirt and jeans. She was with Josh. They were dancing together because Josh forced her to it, and he was drinking beer. Everyone at the party was drinking a lot as always. She got there 10 minutes before and Josh was already over her, kissing her.

"Mia do you want a beer?"

"No Josh..."

"Here!" He gave her an open beer.

"Josh, I said I didn't want…"

"Drink it!" She picked the beer and drank a tiny bit. It was awful!

"Josh this is awful!"

"Mia stop complaining!" He grabbed his beer and put it on her mouth for her to drink, like it was water. She had to drink a little more and then moved away from the bottle and some beer fall onto the ground. "Mia! It's just beer!"

"Josh, take me home!"

"Not now! A little later!" Then he grabbed Mia and started kissing her again and touched her right leg. He started pushing her to a room.

"JOSH! Stop!"

"Mia come on! This room is empty!" He was pulling her to a room that had a couple bed and it was very big (the room).

"Josh, I'm leaving!"

"No, you're not!" He grabbed her arm again, pulling her.

"Do you want me to call Lars up here?" Oh god… Now he's going to hit me…

"Mia, babe, we both know what you want!"

"ME? Or what you want?" Mia was angry. "I'm going to the bathroom."

When she left the room where Josh had dragged her to, she headed quickly to the exit before Josh went looking for her. But before she got to the exit someone smelling alcohol grabbed her.

"Let me go Josh!" She said not looking at him.

"I'm not Josh! It's me, Pierce." She looked at him. "I can take care of you!" Them he moved his mouth to hers and kissed her.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"What a hell! You're running off of Josh to me, and now you don't want to?" This made Josh come out of the room.

"Pierce THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Then Josh moved towards Pierce and punched his nose.

With this Mia ran away from there. She called Lars to pick her as fast as he could. She hide in the entry of the building waiting for him. When he arrived she entered in the limo and told him to drop her home.

* * *

**Saturday night**

I haven't talked to anyone since yesterday… I don't want them to think that I'm rude and all, but I'm not in good mood… because of Josh… it's always about him! Lilly has called me. Tina called me. Mum is trying to get me out of the room with Mr. G and dad because when I got home yesterday I came directly to my room without saying anything, and today I didn't get out of the room.

Oh no! I need to call Lilly! Or she's going to think that I'm avoiding her again because of Josh. But I don't feel like talking to her! I'll call her tomorrow.

* * *

**Sunday morning**

It's ten o'clock, I've just wake up. I'm going to call Lilly! I must talk to her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Lilly! It's me Mia!"

"Mia? You didn't call yesterday."

"Sorry Lilly… I wasn't okay…"

"Why?"

"Oh… because of Josh! You know that I couldn't break up with him." Oh god! I don't want to remember that day!

"Oh! Okay! But you really should Mia! Someday he's going to force you to do something you don't want to!" Yeah! I know that! There were already 3 situations, and I'm afraid of the possibility of another one.

"I know!"

"Well, I called you yesterday because I needed help with the show, but Shameeka and Tina helped so it's not need anymore!"

"Sorry Lilly! It's just that I was very worried…"

"With what?"

"You know!... Josh!"

"Oh… that! Okay! Well see you tomorrow then"

"Bye Lilly!" That's it. It's done! Now I need to break up with Josh without getting hurt, and also I need to take my mother's father's and stepfather's preoccupation of me.

The easy part first! I'm unlocking my room door. Now I'm heading to the kitchen where they are all coming to me!

"Mia! How are you?" My mom's saying.

"Mia why were you locked?" My father said.

"Mia why didn't you came out?" Mr. G is saying.

"I'm fine! I wasn't feeling well that's all!"

"Mia!" My dad said.

"Dad?"

"Are you telling the truth?" Of course not!

"Of course!"

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" My mum asked worried.

"No mother!" As if. What I have no doctor can treat! If they could I would go. My problem is Josh! The fact that he doesn't let me break up. The fact that he threatened me. "I'm going for a walk!"

"Alone?" My mother asked.

"Of course not!" My dad answered for me. "I'll call Lars!"

"Dad no. I really need to be alone!"

"Why if it's everything fine with you?" My dad asked.

"Because there are things I need to think about!"

"Well Mia! You are not leaving home alone!"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to be kidnapped!"

"Mia just do as I say!" Maybe he's right…

"Fine…" I said.

When Lars got here I left home. I went no where I'd know. I just went walking and walking. Thinking of a way to get rid of Josh when none other than himself appeared in front of me.

"Hello Mia!"

"Josh…" He kissed me. "What are you doing here?"

"Same question to you!"

"Well I was walking…"

"In these streets?"

"What do they have wrong?" I started looking to them. I didn't know where I was.

"Nothing, I just never thought you knew them!"

"Oh… And you?"

"I was… nevermind!"

"I'm leaving. Bye!"

"Mia, wait! Let's have a drink!" Oh god no! He grabbed my hand and started leading me in those streets to a pub. Its 11:38 and he wants beer?

"Josh, look I really don't want to…"

"Mia…" He warned me.

Lars came up to us. "Princess will you be alright? I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be here in 2 seconds." NO!

"Alright Lars." When he left us alone Josh started talking.

"Mia why did you left on Friday? You know that you can't do that very often, right?"

"I was tired… and… Josh can you stop this? God! I can't do this! Are you going to hit me whenever I don't agree with you?" He grabbed me and pulled me from the bench I was sit at.

"Look Mia, this is your fault! I'm not like this! But yes, when you piss me I'm going to hurt you, it's not that I want to, but you made me do it!" He was hurting me more than the other day.

"It's not my fault you can't make me love you. You're stupid you know?" Then he slapped me, and I started to cry. "Josh…" Everybody must be looking…

"Look… Lars!" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hi… Lars can you take me home?" Please! I don't want to be around Josh! Take me home…

"Princess is everything alright?"

"Please…" Oh god… I can't be alone with Josh… never ever!

"Let's go then Princess." I'm not going to say a word till tomorrow. I'm sure I'm not going to sleep.

* * *

**Monday morning**

I was right. I couldn't sleep. I'm always starring at the window… what if Josh comes here? I'm going to hide under the bed if he comes here. Lars kept asking me what happened and if I needed him to do anything yesterday when he brought me home.

I didn't talk to anyone again. I just want to be in my room. Mother's knocking on the door….why?

"Mia? What's happening? You're late for school…"

"I don't want to go!"

"Mia you have to!"

"Lars is going to open the door if you don't open it." Says my dad.

"ALRIGHT!" He's not going to break my mother's door just to force me to go to school. Guess I was wrong. Lars is opening it with a clip? I really don't want to go.

"Mia get dressed." My mother says.

"Mum I don't want to go to school!"

"Why Mia? You never were like this!"

"It's just… I don't like school!"

"Mia you have to go!"

"But… I can't!"

"Why not? Mia what are you not telling me?"

"Um… nothing mother…" I don't know who am I trying to convince… she knows me to well… "I'm going to get dressed mum…"

"Alright Mia!" She thinks I'm telling the truth?

I got dressed and headed to school. Very slowly... Lars asked me if I was alright. I told him I was. Why can't I tell what's happening to anyone? It's not my fault, but I'm embarrassed… What can I do! Things can't stay like this! I'm going to tell… Who? Nobody will help me… Everybody is going to criticize me because of him! I can't take it. I CAN'T!

We got to school. Lilly and Michael are in the limo. We are going to leave. I can't do it…

"Mia?" Michael's shaking my arm. I can't react! Everything's turning black… please tell me this is just a dream! I need to scream! I can't say anything…

* * *

**AESS** (A/N Is this how you say it? Albert Einstein Secondary School? Hope so…) **Ward 10:38 A.M.**

"What a headache…!" I said.

"Mia! You're awake!" Michael said.

"Michael? What am I doing here? What happened?"

"You're in the ward… you passed out. How are you?"

"I have a headache!" Oh god! That was all just a dream! Uff…

"You passed out… I don't know why! You didn't move in the limo! You were white! I shake you but you didn't say anything." Does this mean that that wasn't a dream? That I passed out after all things with Josh? "Lilly's out there with Lars. Josh's too!" What? How can he be like this? Hitting me one time and the other one all caring about me? "Maybe he wants to come in. I'm going out there a little bit. Josh might get in!"

"Michael don't leave me alone with him!" I pleaded.

"Alright Mia, but why? He's your boyfriend!"

"Michael, please!"

"Okay Mia!" He hadn't got to the door when Josh knocked and put his head inside.

"Mia, babe! You crapped the hell out of me! How are you? Michael you may leave…" He said.

"Nah! I'll stay a little while! Just to see how she's doing."

"Josh…I'm alright! You can go to classes…!" Go away!

"Mia you're not alright! You passed out! Michael you could give her some rest!"

"No!" I said. "Josh, go to classes! The nurse told Michael to stay here with me and give me the pills. You have to go to classes!"

"Alright!" He said annoyed. Maybe because he didn't punched me!

"Mia? What was that?"

"What?"

"You not wanting to stay alone with him!"

"Nothing… it's just that he annoys me!"

"Then why don't you break up?" Believe me, I've tried!

"I can't!"

"Why not Mia?"

"I'm tired!" Please let go the problem…

"Mia that's okay, but you are strange lately! You better tell me what's happening or I'll ask Josh!" NO!

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Mia calm down! What do you have?" I start crying. "Mia… Shhhh…" He hugged me. "Mia! You are scarring me. What's Josh doing?" That was when I started to cry even more. "Mia you are not fine! You are all scared with him. Please tell me what's happening…or I can't help you…" he was almost pleading.

"It's just… he's…" I cried more. "He was… I was… Oh Michael…" I couldn't tell him…

"We went to… a party… and he forced me to drink…"

"What!" If he was like this with him forcing me to drink then he would kill me when I told him what he was doing last days… "Mia… is that all that happened?"

"No…" I can't tell him… He whipped my tears and told me to tell him what Josh had done. "Well… he… he… was trying… he was going to… he wanted to… have sex… but… I hadn't… I mean he was drunk… and I don't want to do it… I mean… not with him… but before that… I tried to break up with him…" I was crying harder now… because when I tried to break up he did hurt me. The first time. It was the beginning of the hell I was living.

"And what happened Mia?"

"Hum… he didn't want to break up… but I wanted… but he grabbed my arm… and made that bruise… the one you saw the other day…"

"He hit you?" I nodded… "That sun of… Mia, did he hurt you any more time?" I nodded…

"He grabbed me one more… time in the arm… and he slapped… me yesterday…" Now what? "Michael don't tell him I told you… or he's going to hit me again!" He hugged one more time to try to calm me down.

"Mia he is not going to hit again. I'm not going to let him. But why wasn't Lars with you?"

"It was not his fault…" It was all I could say… "Thank you…" I whispered. He mustn't have listened.

"Mia, I'm going to talk to him…"

"Don't leave me alone!" I said.

"No… Lilly will come in here… She'll stay with you… Try to get some rest." He kissed my forehead and left me there. Lilly came in a little later.

"Mia? Are you sleeping?" I said nothing. "Mia, I just want to know if you're fine… if you want me to leave I can leave…"

"No… please stay!"

"Okay!" She came to me and sat on the edge of the bed, she pulled me to a hug. "Mia, you should have told me this… I could have helped you."

"Thanks Lilly…" That was all I could say.

I stood there in the room until Michael came in with my mum and dad.

"Oh sweetie… Are you alright?"

"Mia… tomorrow you can stay home if you want to. We already know that you passed out because you were very tired."

"Thanks!" Michael had not told them of Josh!

I went home after classes with my parents. I was more relaxed, but I couldn't sleep alone in my room… I was afraid… So I asked mom if I could sleep at Lilly's. She said that I could go if I promised to go to bed at 9:30 P.M., and if her parents let me.

They said yes, so I packed my things and Lars took me there. Michael opened the door.

"Mia? Why are you here?"

"Hi… I'm going to sleepover… I'm afraid of being alone…" It was weird saying that I was afraid of being alone, but he would understand.

"Oh… Okay. Come in."

"Michael, I want to say thanks… Really!" I was happy thanks to him!

"It was nothing Mia! I couldn't see you sad!"

"Thanks…" I blushed… I still like him! "Where's Lilly?"

"She must be in her room! Sleep well Mia! If you need anything I'm in the next room!" Then he went to his room.

Lilly and I went to bed very early, and she was already asleep 10 minutes later. I couldn't sleep. I got out of her room and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Someone was sit at the table. I started crying. It was Josh. He was going to hit me… because of something it wasn't my fault.

"Mia?" That doesn't sound like him… It smells like Michael. "Mia why are you crying?"

"I thought… you were him…"

"Shhhh… it's me Michael…" He hugged me. Thank god!

"Michael… what is it going to be when I go to school on Wednesday?"

"He won't bother you… He's too busy right now… he must be going to Australia."

"He's going away?"

"Yes… I told him to. Or your father would send him."

"But he doesn't know…"

"He would in that case." I looked up and saw him looking at me. Then I gained courage and closed my eyes. My mouth went to his and we kissed. I love him. Not in a platonic way, but he saved me from Josh, he's always here, as I wish!

"Michael… I like you!"

"Mia are you sure? Isn't this because of what I did today? I love you." I wasn't expecting him to say that. Really. But then as an answer I kissed him again.

"Yes Michael. I love you before of all this thing with Josh, and you saved me from the hell I was in."

I was sure who I wanted! I was wishing Michael since ever! Now I have him! I'm lucky because of him! And I'm grateful! Thanks to him I can't say that my life is bad! Maybe a little, but I always wished to end up well. After all you can always dream, but this wasn't a dream! I'm with him and he loves me!

* * *

**So what? How did this went for you? let me know!**


End file.
